Le prénom
by quatre8ss
Summary: OS- Il n'est PAS question de l'appeler ainsi ! Harry avait beau le supplier du regard, Draco ne changerait pas d'avis. Après tout, il en était aussi le père …


**Disclaimer**** : **Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Le titre de l'OS vient du film du même nom. Cependant, comme je n'en ai vu que la bande annonce, c'est bien la seule chose qui vient de ce film. Donc, pas de spoilers de ce côté-là.

**Genre**** : **Humor – Romance. Ce n'est pas un Mpreg !

**Pairing**** : **HP/DM, what else ?

**Rating :**** T **

**Résumé**** :** « Il n'est PAS question de l'appeler ainsi ! » Harry avait beau le supplier du regard, Draco ne changerait pas d'avis. Après tout, il en était aussi le « père »…

**NdSs :**** Bonjour/Bonsoir ! En attendant de pouvoir publier la suite de **_**Mon incroyable fiancé, **_**je vous offre un autre OS. **

**Je remercie d'avance ceux qui prennent le temps de lire l'histoire qui va suivre. **

**A tous, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, en espérant vous faire passer un bon moment. (N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !) **

* * *

**Ooooo FCRCSM ooooO**

**Le prénom**

« …Comme son nom l'indique, il a des plumes dorées et des yeux de la couleur des rubis. Il a d'ailleurs longtemps été recherché pour ces caractéristiques, si bien qu'il était en voie d'extinction avant qu'il ne devienne une espèce protégée.

- Très bien ! Dix points pour Gryffondor ! s'exclama Hagrid avant de continuer : « Bien, comme l'a indiqué Miss Granger, vous avez devant vous un vivet doré… »

Tête posée au creux de sa main, Draco Malfoy regarda d'un air passablement ennuyé le petit oiseau endormi dans la cage devant lui et émit un petit reniflement moqueur pensant : « _Encore un piaf... Fétichiste._ »

Il vit Potter se rapprocher de la cage pour tenter de réveiller le vivet. Draco, constatant que Potter ne réussissait pas à obtenir de réaction, soupira, las, espérant que le cours allait bientôt se terminer. L'ennui l'amenait sur des pensées inappropriées envers un certain brun à lunettes situé à moins d'un mètre de lui. Il fallait donc que le cours s'achève pour qu'il puisse s'éloigner de l'objet de ses pensées (Même s'il savait que de toute manière, son imagination finirait par poursuivre sur ces sentiers interdits) ou alors il avait besoin d'une autre distraction.

Ses prières furent exaucées par ce que leur annonça le demi-géant :

« Dans le cadre d'un projet de re-colonisation de l'espèce en milieu naturel, on m'a confié la mission de m'occuper d'une dizaine de vivets femelles en période de reproduction. D'ici quelques jours, elles devraient pondre leurs œufs. Vous serez convoqués, par deux, le moment où cela arrivera pour y assister. Chaque binôme devra ensuite s'occuper d'un œuf avec le plus grand soin. D'autant plus que détruire des œufs de vivets dorés est passible d'une amende exorbitante et de trois ans de prison ferme. Vous voilà prévenus ! »

Les élèves s'échangèrent des regards inquiets, ne sachant pas si le demi-géant plaisantait ou non. Ce dernier ajouta avec sa bonne humeur, en frappant dans ses mains : « Bien, je crois que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Prenez chacun un livret d'instructions avant de partir. Toutes les informations utiles se trouvent à l'intérieur. Lisez-le attentivement et je vous dis tous à jeudi. »

Les élèves autour de Draco s'affairaient à quitter les lieux. D'habitude, le jeune Malfoy aurait été le premier à franchir le seuil de la porte, mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres. À sa grande surprise, Potter le devança :

« Professeur Hagrid, avez-vous déjà formé les binômes ?

- Ah, oui, une petite minute s'il vous plaît. » Tout le monde se retourna auprès de leur professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques qui poursuivit :  
« Vous garderez les mêmes binômes qu'aujourd'hui et ce pour toute la durée du projet. »

_Ça, c'était une perspective intéressante_, pensa Draco aux anges en avisant Potter qui, lui, après un regard désespéré envers sa personne, s'était à nouveau adressé à Hagrid.

« Ce n'est pas négociable, Harry, désolé. » lui répondit ce dernier en reprenant la cage posée sur leur table.

Draco se souvint alors qu'il ne devait pas se réjouir de la situation, mais faire comme Potter : se plaindre et protester son mécontentement vis-à-vis de cette nouvelle.

Chose qu'il passa le reste de la journée à faire, à la moindre occasion : auprès de ses amis, du professeur Snape, de son hibou grand duc qui lui apportait son courrier, de ses amis, d'une vieille dame en train de tricoter dans un portrait accroché au mur d'un couloir du troisième étage, d'élèves de cinquième année qui se chamaillaient dans ledit couloir et qu'il sépara car c'était son devoir de Préfet en chef (et non parce que ça lui rappelait ses anciennes bagarres avec Potter), de ses amis…

« Ne le prend pas mal Draco, mais aurais-tu l'amabilité de fermer ta (bip de censure) »

Draco regarda Pansy avec des yeux ronds, choqué par tant de vulgarité. Il cligna des yeux cinq fois, avant de hausser les épaules puis de se tourner vers Blaise pour continuer sa complainte. Il fut d'autant plus outré que le jeune homme lui demanda également de se taire. Incompris de ses soi-disant amis, il se leva le plus dignement possible de son fauteuil pour quitter la pièce (ils étaient les derniers à occuper la Salle Commune) et aller dans son dortoir, mais ce que dirent Pansy et Blaise, le firent stopper net :

« Je regrette l'époque où il le détestait vraiment.

- T'as raison, Pansy. Il se plaint, mais nous savons tous les deux qu'il se réjouit de pouvoir passer du temps avec Potter.

- Et puis, c'est surjoué, absolument pas crédible.

- Il devrait arrêter de faire semblant.

- Exactement. »

Pansy et Blaise regardèrent Draco qui s'était avancé jusqu'à eux. Ils feintèrent de ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence pendant tout leur dialogue et c'est avec innocence qu'ils demandèrent en chœur :

« Oh, Draco, tu es encore là ?

- Comment ça, je fais semblant ? questionna le blond, avec une mine renfrognée, croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Inutile de faire l'innocent, Draco. On sait que t'aime… bien Potter, expliqua Pansy.

- N'importe quoi. Je déteste Potter. Il m'insupporte.

- Tiens, là, tu viens de le refaire ! s'exclama la jeune femme avec amusement.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Chaque fois que tu dis son nom, tu souris.

- Tu débloques mon pauvre Blaise.

- Chaque fois que tu le vois, tu souris.

- Ce n'est pas vr…

- Chaque fois qu'il te voit, c'est comme si tout le reste autour de toi devenait invisible.

- Quand tu ne le vois plus, tu soupires.

- Tu nous parles de lui tout le temps.

- La nuit aussi, il doit rêver de lui parce qu'il …

- Oui, c'est bon, je crois que vous pouvez arrêter-là.

- T'es sûr ? Parce que la liste des preuves peut encore continuer. »

Draco préféra ne rien répliquer et fit demi-tour, se désolant devant tant d'absurdité, mais encore une fois, il s'arrêta en entendant les propos des deux autres Serpentards :

« Ça y est, il est vexé. Au moins, on n'aura plus à supporter ça le soir pendant les trois prochaines semaines.

- Ouais, je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour, mais ce Hagrid a eu une bonne idée.

- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

- Ah oui, évidemment, tu n'as pas dû écouter grand-chose du cours de ce matin, puisque Potter était à moins d'un mètre de toi.

- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? insista Draco, qui commençait à avoir la migraine.

- Ouh Blaise, attends avant de le lui dire. Je veux savourer ce moment. »

Pansy s'installa confortablement sur le sofa de la Salle Commune. Elle fit apparaître un pot de pop-corn et piochant une poignée, elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête pour signifier qu'il pouvait continuer :

« Chaque binôme va devoir *** bruit du pop-corn qui craque sous la dent *** cohabiter pour s'occuper de son œuf de vivet ! C'est fantastique, non ? »

Tandis que Draco Malfoy assimilait doucement l'information, en s'efforçant de ne pas montrer sa joie (il n'avait pas envie de donner raison à ses deux camarades tout de suite), dans une autre partie du château, en haut d'une tour, un Gryffondor aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés se cognait (littéralement) la tête contre le guide d'élevage du vivet doré qu'Hagrid avait demandé de consulter et qui reposait sur la table basse de la Salle Commune, en geignant :

« C'est loin d'être fantastique, Ron.

- Pour toi, c'est sûr, mais je parlais d'Hermione et moi. »

En entendant ces paroles, Harry arrêta tout mouvement puis releva lentement la tête et la pencha sur le côté gauche pour regarder son meilleur ami avec des yeux revolver.

« Pardon vieux, je vais arrêter d'en parler. Changeons de sujet. »

Harry trouva sa proposition fort avisée. Il allait parler du prochain match de Quidditch, mais Ron le devança :

« Tu crois qu'il y aura deux lits séparés ou un grand lit dans chaque chambre ? »

Harry replongea tête la première dans son livre avec un joli _Bam _: il ne s'était même pas posé la question avant.

**OoooO**

Deux jours plus tard, les binômes découvrirent leur nouvelle chambre. Chaque pièce était équipée de deux lits simples, deux tables de chevet, une grande penderie, une grande table de bureau et deux chaises. Une porte donnait accès à une salle de bain comprenant toutes les commodités nécessaires.

Après la visite, chaque paire d'élèves fut convoquée tour à tour à la ménagerie des oiseaux, située à deux pas de la cabane du garde-chasse, pour assister à la ponte des œufs. En attendant leur convocation, chacun pouvait profiter de ce temps pour s'installer dans son nouveau logement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry qui rangeait ses affaires dans l'armoire, à Draco, alors que ce dernier lui tendait une feuille pour qu'il en prenne connaissance.

- Quelques règles de vie que je crois utiles d'appliquer si nous devons cohabiter ensemble, l'informa Malfoy. »

Harry hésita quelques secondes avant de prendre le morceau de parchemin, puis d'en parcourir son contenu…recto verso constata-t-il avec effarement.

« Tu es sûr de n'avoir rien oublié ? Ta liste me paraît un peu légère…

- Haha, très drôle. Sache Potter que ce règlement a fait ses preuves chez les Serpentards partageant mon dortoir. »

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer ironiquement que l'ambiance devait vraiment être festive chez les Serpentards, quand on vint frapper à la porte. Ils devaient se présenter chez Hagrid.

**OoooO**

« Non.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- J'ai dit « non » Point barre.

- Tu rejettes toutes mes idées, t'es chiant.

- Elles sont nulles, tes idées.

- Je te ferais remarquer que les tiennes ne sont pas transcendantes, non plus. Allez, sérieusement qu'est-ce qui ne te plaît pas avec James Lucius ? C'est un bel hommage, je trouve. Je suis sûr que ton père approuverait. »

Draco et Harry venaient d'assister à la ponte de leur vivet. Ils avaient récupéré un œuf aussi rond qu'une grosse bille, ainsi que toute une panoplie utile pour la couvaison. Draco tenait l'œuf sphérique dans un petit nid (Potter était réputé maladroit, à coup sûr il ferait tomber l'œuf avant même d'être arrivé jusqu'à la chambre), tandis que Harry transportait le matériel (tâche bien plus adéquate pour un Sauveur du monde, incroyablement trop bien bâti pour la santé mentale de Draco)

Un test avait révélé que le futur vivet serait un mâle. Hagrid leur avait demandé, pour le prochain cours, de baptiser leur œuf. Évidemment, les deux garçons n'étaient pas d'accord avec les propositions de chacun.

« Pas la peine d'insister, c'est non. Il n'est PAS question de l'appeler ainsi ! »

Harry avait beau le supplier du regard, Draco ne changerait pas d'avis. Après tout, il en était aussi le « père ». Il avait un droit de veto. Il avança un peu plus vite pour éviter ce regard trop vert et intense à son goût qui lui donnait envie de dire « oui » à n'importe quelle suggestion de prénom du brun et à bien plus. Chassant de son esprit ces pensées de pulsions uniquement hormonales peu recommandables et peu avisées à satisfaire avec quelqu'un supposé être un rival, Draco proposa :

« Et pourquoi pas Scorpius ? »

Draco s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna pour savoir pourquoi Potter ne disait rien. La réponse était simple : le Gryffondor était plié de rire, voilà pourquoi. Draco était tenté de lui jeter l'œuf à la figure pour oser se moquer ouvertement de ce prénom. S'il avait eu un fils, c'est ainsi qu'il l'aurait appelé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Potter était un rustre sans éducation ! Et même si son rire créait d'agréables sensations dans l'estomac de Draco, son comportement n'était pas excusable ! Aussi, Draco décida de bouder. Cela n'eut pas l'air de faire culpabiliser Potter qui continua de rire par intermittence tout le long du chemin jusqu'à leur chambre commune.

Après avoir installé le matériel de couvaison à côté du bureau et s'être assuré que tout était aux normes indiquées par le manuel d'instructions, Draco posa le nid dans le caisson prévu à cet effet. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'œuf prit une jolie couleur rosée, signe que tout était normal. Harry avait lu dans le manuel scolaire consacré aux vivets dorés, qu'ils avaient la particularité de changer de couleur en fonction de leurs besoins : la couleur rose signifiait que tout allait bien. Leur devoir consistait à noter dans un carnet leurs observations et conclusions pour les autres couleurs. Ils devaient garder l'œuf dans le caisson de couvaison jusqu'à l'éclosion, qui surviendrait normalement cinq jours plus tard. A partir de là, ils s'occuperaient de leur vivet jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne sa couleur doré, signe de sa maturité.

Leur première soirée se passa sans anicroches, malgré le fait que Draco était toujours contrarié par la moquerie de Harry et que ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en soucier davantage.

**OoooO**

Le lendemain matin, Potter enfreignit pas moins de cinq règles inscrites sur la liste servant de règlement intérieur à la cohabitation.

1. Ne pas (me) parler avant d'avoir pris une douche.

4. Ne pas (me) déranger pendant la toilette du matin (comprenant douche habillage coiffage…)

5. Ne pas se plaindre que le petit 4. prend trop de temps. Un Serpentard sait que l'apparence est une priorité à ne pas négliger.

9. Ne jamais laisser traîner ses affaires.

14. Ne pas s'exhiber dans une tenue indécente.

S'il y avait bien une limite à ne pas franchir, c'était cette dernière. Se balader avec uniquement une serviette autour des hanches était un affront à la décence. Potter cherchait à le provoquer, c'était évident. Resserrant son nœud de cravate, Draco s'avança d'un pas décidé vers Potter, à présent habillé, qui était assis sur son lit, nouant ses lacets. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se racla la gorge pour signifier sa présence. Harry leva lentement la tête et regarda Draco droit dans les yeux, attendant tranquillement que le Serpentard parle.

Draco voulait lui notifier que son comportement n'était pas acceptable. Il avait préparé tout un sermon, mais celui-ci resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Ses lèvres avaient préféré se poser sur celles de Potter, plutôt que déverser leur colère. Les traîtresses ! Ses mains avaient également une volonté propre puisqu'elles s'étaient réfugiées dans les cheveux encore un peu humides du Gryffondor. Harry entrouvrit la bouche, peut-être pour protester, mais Draco le fit taire en glissant sa langue à l'intérieur. Il se sentit tomber en avant, Potter était allongé sur le dos et l'avait entraîné dans sa chute en enserrant sa taille. Leur corps se mirent à onduler, sous l'assaut de leurs caresses. Bien vite, une main –la sienne ou celle de Potter, il ne saurait le dire - se glissa entre leur corps pour défaire leur fermeture de pantalon respective.

Une main passant devant son visage fit revenir Draco à la réalité. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Potter se tenait devant lui, sac à dos sur l'épaule droite, tendant une assiette à Draco.

« Quoi ? demanda Draco avec éloquence, espérant de tout cœur ne pas être en train de rougir.

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé pour hier soir. Je n'aurais pas dû me moquer. Ce prénom te tient visiblement à cœur. Alors pour me faire pardonner, je t'ai pris des gaufres, pendant que t'étais dans la salle de bain. Tu ne devrais pas aller en cours le ventre vide. Mais si tu n'en veux pas, je comprendrais. »

Que répondre à ça ? Oh, bien sûr, Draco avait un tas de répliques en tête. Seulement la peur d'être rejeté faisait qu'il garda tout pour lui. À la place, il remercia simplement Harry, prit l'assiette et mordit dans une gaufre, regrettant pour la première fois de ne pas avoir le courage d'un Gryffondor et se demandant si les lèvres de Harry avaient le même goût que cette gaufre…

**OoooO**

« Jacob !

- Edward !

- JACOB !

- EDWARD !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrive ? questionna Harry en s'adressant à Draco, alors qu'ils prenaient place pour le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, juste derrière Blaise et Pansy. « Est-ce qu'eux aussi, ils ne sont pas d'accord sur le prénom pour leur œuf ? »

Draco ricana légèrement avant de répondre : « Non, ils l'ont nommé de suite, EJ. Cette dispute est bien antérieure à ce projet et elle finit toujours de la même manière.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Dans dix secondes, ils vont s'embrasser, répondit Draco blasé. »

Effectivement, c'est ce qui arriva, au grand étonnement de Harry, qui trouva leur façon de régler les conflits plutôt originale. Draco, lui, secoua simplement la tête, affligé devant l'attitude de ses meilleurs amis. Il sortit une feuille de parchemin et sa plume, lorsqu'il constata que Harry le fixait toujours.

Arquant le sourcil gauche, il l'interrogea sur les raisons de cette fixation. Harry lui répondit, soupirant avec un air passablement rêveur : « Tu crois qu'on arrivera à faire comme eux ? »

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent au maximum de leur capacité. Avait-il bien entendu ce que Potter avait déclaré ? Ou était-ce une autre de ses hallucinations ? Non, Potter avait l'air sérieux avec sa question. Devant l'air sceptique et choqué de Draco, il lui confirma qu'il était sérieux avant d'ajouter :

« J'envie tes amis, pas toi ? Ça serait sympa si on arrivait à faire comme eux.

- Euh…

- Ça serait bizarre, aussi. T'imagines le scandale autour de nous ? »

Harry lui sourit, amusé par ce qu'il envisageait. Draco était convaincu d'une chose :

« C'est une blague que tu me fais ? demanda-t-il, renfermé d'un coup car il n'osait y croire.

- Comment ça ? Non, je te l'ai dit, je parle sérieusement. J'aimerais vraiment qu'on se mette …_ ensemble cria la conscience de Draco… _d'accord pour un prénom. »

Et tel un verre en cristal qui tombe à terre, l'espoir de Draco fut brisé en mille petits morceaux. Évidemment Harry suggérait une entente pour le prénom, pas pour régler les conflits à la manière de Pansy et Blaise. Il émit un petit reniflement et lâcha sur le ton de l'évidence, à voix basse pour ne pas être entendu : « Le prénom, bien sûr, à quoi je pensais ? »

« Et à quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? » demanda Harry dans un étrange écho à ses paroles qui n'étaient pas restées inaudibles, vu la manière dont le Gryffondor l'interrogeait du regard.

Draco ne fut pas obligé de lui répondre car le cours commença.

Forcément, Harry n'en resta pas là et revint à la charge. Draco prétexta qu'il voulait écouter consciencieusement ce que disait leur professeur, et puis de toute façon, il n'avait rien à lui dire de plus.

À son grand étonnement et surtout à son grand soulagement, Potter – quand même dubitatif vis-à-vis de l'assiduité de son camarade à écouter l'appel - le laissa tranquille.

Après un tour de salle rapide, Harry et Draco constatèrent qu'ils étaient les seuls à ne pas avoir nommé leur futur vivet.

« Le jour où ils se mettront d'accord, je veux bien courir à poil autour du terrain de Quidditch » se moqua Seamus Finnigan. Toute la salle avait ri. Draco lui cloua le bec en annonçant qu'ils attendaient l'éclosion pour le dévoiler à tout le monde. D'un signe entendu, Harry confirma ses dires. Le professeur Hagrid trouva l'idée fantastique, et c'est avec enthousiasme qu'il entama son cours.

Après le cours, Seamus vint voir Draco et Harry pour leur annoncer que s'ils avaient menti, c'était à eux d'effectuer un gage. Connaissant Seamus, Harry savait qu'il était plus prudent de ne pas rentrer dans ses combines. Seulement Malfoy, buté comme il était dans sa fierté, accepta le deal sans même se concerter avec Harry auparavant.

Le soir venu, dans leur chambre, alors qu'Harry réglait le thermostat dans le caisson de couvaison, Draco lui assura qu'il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Ce n'était pas si compliqué de trouver un prénom. Blaise et Pansy, Granger et la Belette, même Longbottom et Lovegood avaient trouvé quelque chose. Ça ne devait pas être bien sorcier d'y arriver. Draco rigola, amusé par son jeu de mots. Avisant Harry qui avait les yeux dans le vague, il toussota pour se reprendre une certaine contenance et s'approcha du Gryffondor.

« Si ça t'inquiète tant, tu n'as qu'à choisir un prénom. Celui que tu veux, je m'en fiche. On lui dira qu'on l'a choisi ensemble.

- Oui, c'est une idée, fit Harry avec peu de conviction. »

Il semblait préoccupé par autre chose. Draco jeta un coup d'œil à l'œuf. Tout semblait en ordre.

« Harry, ça va ? »

Comme s'il avait reçu un électrochoc, Harry sursauta légèrement. Draco le regarda avec insistance, attendant qu'il lui dise ce qui le tracassait. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme pour s'empêcher de sourire, constata Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Harry s'éloigna de lui en secouant la tête et assura que tout allait très bien. Il avait juste besoin de prendre l'air, il n'en avait pas pour longtemps. La porte de la chambre claqua. Draco resta sans bouger quelques instants, se demandant s'il n'avait pas loupé un truc important.

**OoooO**

Harry revint dans la chambre, très tard cette nuit-là. Il fut surpris en constatant qu'il y avait toujours de la lumière dans la pièce. Il trouva Draco, allongé dans son fauteuil (celui qu'il avait récupéré de la Salle Commune de Serpentard) installé à côté du nid. Le blond s'était endormi, un livre ouvert reposant sur son torse. Harry s'avança jusqu'à lui, après avoir pris une couverture, qu'il posa sur le Serpentard.

« Bonne nuit, Draco, murmura Harry avec un sourire tendre. » Il lut ensuite les dernières annotations qu'avait ajoutées Draco sur le carnet d'observations de leur œuf de vivet. _Devient rose fuchsia quand on lui fait la lecture. Devient vert quand on chante. Conclusion : ne pas chanter. _

Harry rigola doucement, attendri, en imaginant le blond faire tout cela. Il jeta un regard à Draco, en soupirant. Hermione avait raison, il fallait qu'il arrête de faire semblant et avoue à Draco ses sentiments, le plus vite possible. Ça devenait bien trop difficile à contenir, surtout depuis qu'ils devaient partager une chambre à deux. Pire encore, lorsqu'il se mettait à fantasmer alors que Malfoy était à deux mètres de lui. Il avait pris conscience de l'urgence quand Draco l'avait appelé par son prénom. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu le dire avant… sauf dans ses rêves les plus fous. Harry avait bien failli lui sauter dessus à ce moment-là. C'était absurde, il le savait, d'éprouver ce genre de chose, uniquement parce qu'il avait dit son prénom. Heureusement, il avait réussi à fuir à temps, Merlin seul sait comment.

Éteignant la lumière, il prit une décision : il lui parlerait de ses sentiments, le jour où l'œuf éclorait.

**OoooO**

Le jour de l'éclosion arriva bien vite. Harry nouait sa cravate, tandis que Draco mangeait son pain au chocolat. Le tube de dentifrice était posé à l'envers, l'échiquier sorcier d'Harry traînait par terre, des fringues de Potter n'étaient pas accrochées dans sa partie d'armoire. Cela aurait pu contrarier Draco. Harry pouvait enfreindre toutes les règles qu'il voulait, car chaque matin, il lui apportait une viennoiserie. C'était amplement suffisant pour calmer la colère de Malfoy. Il n'était pas si difficile de vivre avec lui, finalement. Suffisait simplement de trouver le bon compromis. Draco songeait à suggérer ce mode de fonctionnement à ses camarades Vert et Argent, à leur retour à la vie normale, quand un bruit de craquèlement se fit entendre.

**OoooO**

En fin d'après-midi, pratiquement toute l'école s'était donné rendez-vous sur le terrain de Quidditch pour assister au gage du perdant. Seamus était au centre de la foule ne laissant rien paraître de son stress. Harry et Draco s'avancèrent jusqu'à lui, également sûr d'eux. Harry avait accepté l'idée de donner n'importe quel prénom. Draco maintiendrait qu'il était d'accord avec ce choix. Comment prouver le contraire de toute façon ?

« Tenez, buvez ça.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry avant de prendre la petite fiole que lui tendait Seamus.

- Veritaserum, répondit Draco en reconnaissant l'odeur.

- Exactement. C'est vrai que t'es doué en potion, acquiesça Finnigan avec admiration.

- Ce qui n'est pas ton cas, je refuse de boire ça, répliqua Draco. »

Ca mettait en péril leur plan. Devant leur refus, Seamus dit d'un air moqueur :

« Vous avez la trouille ?

- Tu rêves, répondirent en choeur Harry et Draco, avant de s'échanger un regard amusé.

- Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais ça va bientôt être l'heure de la becquée d'Harrya. Et puis, j'ai froid, ajouta Ron en frottant ses bras avec ses mains.

- Je t'avais dit de mettre un pull, Ron.

- Oui, mais ma chérie, tout à l'heure, il y avait un beau soleil. »

La même idée traversa à ce moment précis Harry et Draco. Ils échangèrent un autre regard et burent d'une traite, la potion. Pendant ce temps, pour calmer les complaintes d'un certain rouquin, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et prit Ron dans ses bras pour le réchauffer.

Seamus posa la fameuse question : « Alors, quel prénom avez-vous choisi ? »

Tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur Draco et Harry. Le temps semblait suspendu...

**OoooO**

Le professeur McGonagall corrigeait des copies, lorsqu'elle entendit des acclamations venir de dehors. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre donnant sur le terrain de Quidditch. Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en identifiant l'un des élèves de sa Maison courir nu autour du stade. Dix minutes plus tard, ce même élève se retrouva dans le bureau de Dumbledore. La sentence fut sans appel : « Un mois de colle pour vous, Monsieur Finnigan. »

**OoooO**

Harry et Draco entrèrent dans leur chambre, riant aux éclats.

« Tu diras à ton pote, Crivey, de me faire un double de la photo, en format poster. Je l'accrocherai dans …

- Non, pas question, s'emporta d'un coup Harry, lui coupant la parole, et toute bonne humeur envolée.

- Et pourquoi pas ? questionna Draco, se renfermant aussitôt.

- Parce que le seul homme que je t'autorise à voir nu, Draco, c'est moi.

- Tu… tu peux répéter ?

- Le seul homme que je t'autorise à voir nu, Draco, c'est moi, répéta calmement Harry, en rougissant légèrement, tout en pensant que les effets du Veritaserum perdurait incroyablement longtemps. »

Draco resta sans voix. Il se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'aller directement à Sainte-Mangouste, pour cause d'hallucinations répétées et aggravées.

- Dis quelque chose… Malfoy ? Houhou.

- Je… »

Un piaillement leur firent tourner la tête dans un bel ensemble synchronisé.

« Il a faim, constata Harry, avant de lever les yeux vers Draco qui se tenait à présent en face de lui.

- Sunshine peut attendre, il est à peine bleu clair. Tu as dit _Draco_, je n'ai pas rêvé ? »

Harry sourit, amusé de constater que Malfoy se focalisait plus sur ce détail-ci plutôt que sur le reste de sa phrase précédente.

« Effectivement, admit-il prudemment. C'est toi qui a commencé le prem..._ier. _La fin de sa phrase fut étouffée par une bouche se posant sur la sienne. »

Le vivet continua de manifester sa présence. Agacé, Draco se détacha de Potter et se dirigea vers la cage. Avec sa baguette, il donna une petite poignée de larves séchées que le vivet s'empressa de picorer.

Draco ne savait pas s'il était toujours sous l'emprise de la potion de vérité, mais lorsqu'il reporta son attention vers Harry, il lui annonça : « Il faudrait lui trouver un compagnon. Et pourquoi pas le baptiser James Lucius ? »

Passant ses bras autour de la taille du Serpentard, Harry lui rétorqua :

« Et si tu oubliais cet oiseau deux minutes et que tu m'embrassais à nouveau, hm ? »

Il fallait le reconnaître, Harry Potter avait parfois de bonnes idées… Et c'était définitivement mieux que la gaufre, songea le blond en resserrant leur étreinte.

**FIN**


End file.
